


Prompt 8

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sidewinder Birthday. Maybe it’s Diggers birthday or Kelly’s. So all the boys and Zane get together for a night out. Hijinks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 8

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them.

Holding the hold all as they both stand the stoop waiting for Ty or Zane to answer the damn door. 

“If they are fucking I will kick their naked asses.” Nick said as it was chucking it down.

“No you won’t you will fawn over a naked a Zane.” Kelly playfully shoved him.

“No I won’t.”

“Ok Ty then.”

“Kels it’s not like I haven’t seen him naked before. Hell we all saw each other naked more than we would care to say.”

“So Zane then as you haven’t seen him naked…have you?” Kelly said cocking his head with a stupid grin.

“Shut up.”

“Oi assholes. You know where the goddamn spare key is.” 

Both Kelly and Nick looked up. “Ty?”

“No the fucking tooth fairy. It’s 6 in the damn morning.”

“So did we interrupt you?” Kelly grinned up.

“No I was finished, get the key and let yourselves in.” Ty called down and moved away from the balcony.

“I think we have Grumpy Grady this morning.”

“Oooh you should put that on a tee for him.” Kelly said.

“I may now get your ass in.” Nick said as he had pulled the spare key from its hiding place.

-

A little while later…

Nick and Kelly were curled up dozing on the sofa.

“They look like they have done that a lot.” Zane said softly to Ty.

“They have, hell I have.”

“With Nick? Kelly?”

“Digger, Owen and Eli too. It was a thing…not that type of thing. We had 4 rooms in the house we shared. One had a home brew making in it and a pool table. We double bunked in the others. Kelly and Eli shared. Digger and Owen did. Nick and I shared. If one of us copped off with a girl the other got relegated to the couch. It was big enough for two to sleep on. And we did a few times. So it’s nothing unusual or new to me.”

“They look…”

“Don’t you dare say it. It’s hard enough seeing them like this now without at FEELS to it.” Ty said walking into the kitchen. “Lucky, Doc asses up.” Ty called out.

Kelly rolled out of Nick’s embrace. “Tell me where?”

“At ease doc.” Nick said as he stretched out.

“Nice move Kelly.” Zane said.

“Damn you Six.”

“If I had of said get up you would have just told me to fuck off and gone back over and if you want a birthday breakfast get up.”

“You’re gonna cook?” Kelly said shocked.

“Hey don’t sound like that. Zane taught me a few things and I can cook a mean breakfast.”

“I will have my cereal with milk.” Kelly said getting up from the floor.

“Happy birthday Kelly.” 

“Thanks Zane.”

Nick pushed up off the sofa. “I am gonna hit the shower.”

Kelly looked over at him.

“NO…you two are not allowed to fuck in my shower.” Ty said.

“Spoil sport.” Kelly said.

Nick just shrugged as he headed upstairs.

Kelly sat down at the tiny table Ty had. “So what we really having?”

“Pancakes and bacon.” Ty said.

“Do you have any M&M’s?”

Ty looked at him and then to Zane.

“Cupboard above the sink.” 

Ty opened it and grabbed them. “Is this what is put in your pancakes?”

Kelly nodded.

“You are a kid.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Shut up.”

-

Nick had a short shower he was just coming down in sweats and a tee as Ty, Zane came out with a stack of pancakes, and a sparkling candle stuck in the middle of them singing happy birthday. He smiled wide as he saw the smile on Kelly’s face as he took the plate.

~*~

After lazing around that morning. They all dressed in jeans and tees and headed out to meet up with Digger and Owen.

“No stupid antics ok guys.” Kelly said. “Let’s try to not end up in jail.”

“Damn it Kels it’s not a proper party unless one of us is in the clink.” Nick laughed.

“I am not bailing you lot out.” Zane said.

“Don’t worry bail is always covered.” Ty said as they walked into the bar. “You sure you’re ok with me drinking?”

“Ty. You don’t drink at home any more. Plus special occasions, I don’t mind. I haven’t seen goofy drunk Ty for a while.” Zane kissed him gently.

“Put him down Garrett.” Digger said from just inside.

“Nope.” Zane laughed as he dipped Ty a little.

Ty laughed to and then after they kissed he took Zane’s hand in his.

~*~

The first two bars everything was fine, they drank, laughed, swapped stories of how at least one of them ended up arrested on almost every birthday. Last time it had been Digger.

The third bar Digger had gotten at least 3 girls numbers and said he would call them. Owen had gotten a couple also. It was in the fourth bar it all changed.

Kelly, Nick, and a couple of guys in the bar were playing darts. Ty had been talked into singing so was pouring over the songbook. Owen and Digger were playing pool with a couple of girls from the third bar. Zane was just kicking back drinking his coke when he heard the yells.

“It was in the damn treble.”

“Was it hell it was in the black.”

“Treble and you fucking know it.”

“Kels calm down.”

“Fuck off O they are cheating.” 

“What did you say you little punk?”

“I said you are cheating.” Kelly stood looking up at the guy.

The guy then shoved Kelly.

“Fuck.” Zane said as he tapped Ty on the shoulder. “Ty…”

“It’s ok the doc has it covered.” Ty said not even looking up.

“Oh you fucked up big time.” Nick said.

Kelly stood to his full height. “Try that again and you will see what happens.”

“Jack come on let’s leave the queers to it.”

“Oh no…Kelly…Take him down.” Nick said.

Kelly grinned as he moved swiftly.

Zane seemed to blink his eyes, the guy was on the floor, and Kelly had his legs wrapped around the guy’s neck.

Nick clocked the other guy on the chin before he could try and help his friend.

“What the fuck?” Zane said.

“Told you the doc had it covered.” Ty flipped the page. “What do you think to I will survive?”

Digger and Owen had looked over and then went back to drinking.

“Now…what do you say?”

“It was in the treble.” 

Kelly patted the guy on the head and then moved away from him. “See, that didn’t hurt did it.” Kelly turned and started to walk towards Nick.

“Kel…” Zane yelled as the guy had gotten up off the floor.

Kelly heard the sound of the bottle smashing. He shook his head as he spun on his heel and blocked the swing the guy threw; he grabbed his wrist and pressed hard on it. The guys screamed and dropped the bottle. Kelly then landed a punch square on his jaw and swept his legs away.

Nick found himself barrelled into and knocked to the floor.

“Shit.” Ty said as he was shoved his chair back and jumped the table as Digger and Owen ran over. 

The guys friends had decided to jump it.

Zane shook his head as he watched the ruckus happening. Nick had one guy in a sleeper hold. Digger had knocked two out. Ty was bare knuckle fighting with two. Owen had one pinned. Kelly was still fighting the first guy.

After a few minutes, the last remaining members of Sidewinder stood over the men on the floor. The sound of sirens could be heard. “Awwww fuck.” Ty said.

“Shit.” Nick rolled his eyes.

Kelly wiped the blood from his split lip.

“Who do we call?” Digger said.

Owen brushed his shirt down.

“Cut and Run?” Zane said standing up.

Ty broke into a smile. “Fuck yeah. Guys you know what to do.”

“Aye aye.” The others said as they all took off out the door of the pub. Ty and Zane going one way. Nick and Kelly another, Owen and Digger casually walked up the street.

-

Stood in the alley a little way up Nick and Kelly watched as the cops arrived at the bar. “That was fun.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Nope, come on Nicko it’s not a sidewinder birthday without a fight or cops.” 

Nick turned to look at Kelly and then laughed as he pulled Kelly to him. “That’s true. How about we add a new trait to that list.”

“Like what?”

“Fight, cops and fucking.”

“I like that idea.” Kelly said as he kissed Nick hard his hands dropping to Nick’s belt. 

Nick bit at Kelly’s lip as he groaned into the kiss.

Kelly had Nick’s pants down and around his ankles before Nick had broken the kiss. “Did you bring lube?”

“Fuck.”

“Guess it’s a BJ then back to Ty’s for actual fucking.” Kelly winked as he dropped to his knees and had Nick in his hand when a bright light hit them.

“Evening.”

“Ah fuck.” Nick said.

-

Ty and Zane made it back to the row house and were both up on the balcony, they were watching out for the others. They spotted Digger and Owen who waved. Ty waved them back. It was about 15 minutes later that his mobile went.

Ty pulled it out and looked at the screen it was a blocked number. “Hello?” he said.

“Ty its Kelly. We need bail.”

“Seriously? How the fuck did they find you?” Ty asked and then he broke into laughter as Kelly told them they had been arrested for Drunk and Disorderly and indecent exposure. “Happy birthday doc. I will be there in a bit with bail.” He shut the phone and looked at Zane.

“For your birthday it’s just me and you.”

“I agree.” Ty said as he kissed Zane.

The End


End file.
